Her and Beckett
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: What if Cutler Beckett fell in love with a pirate? Please R&R! Pairing: Cutler Beckett/OC. Jack, Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth make appearances! Not sure about others yet.
1. High in Fort Charles

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Cutler Beckett. Yardarm Charity is my own, and always will be.

Summary: What if Cutler Beckett fell in love with a pirate?

High in Fort Charles, the short gentleman watched as she sailed in

High in Fort Charles, the short gentleman watched as she sailed in.

"Dreadlocks, boots, raggedy clothing, and a captain's hat," He sneered in disgust. "Must be a pirate. Well, he's in for a nasty surprise!" When he reached the dock, he realized that it wasn't a he; it was a she! And she had the most captivating eyes he had ever seen. From the way she held herself he could tell she came from a well off family. Their gaze broke as she took in his attire and as her eyes widened in fear. She turned and was about to row back to her ship when he grabbed her arm.

"I know you're a pirate, there's no use in running," he said as he hauled her off to jail.

The next day…

The gentleman couldn't keep is mind off of the young girl he had imprisoned yesterday. Was it a…did he dare think it, infatuation? He found himself longing to get to know her, her story, everything about her. He decided to take off his wig when he got off work (ha, he was the boss, he should go do that now) and go visit her. Out of uniform of course.

A few hours later…

He still couldn't keep his mind off her, so he called it a day. Going home and quickly changing, he ran off to the jail.

"Cell 7, please."

"Right this way sir." When he got there, she recognized him immediately.

"Come to tell me when I'm to be hung?"

"No, I just need to know your name."

"Yardarm Charity"

"Cutler Beckett, at your service"

"Service? More like 'You'll be hung on Friday' service'. Good day to you, sir"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. I can get you out of here, and make sure you never get hung"

"How'll ye do that? Ye'll just get in trouble"

"Not if I hide you. You can live at my house, with me. People won't talk, nobody will ever know you're there."

"When will this 'plan' take place?"

"Tonight, after dark. Be ready."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You'll just have to. Now make sure you're ready. I'll be here when the clock strikes 12."

Midnight…

"I didn't think you would be coming! I thought it was a cruel joke!"

"I am a good man, and would never go back on a promise. Why would I have reason to play jokes on you?"

"You wouldn't. Now get me out." Cutler opened the cell with the keys he had and took the girl home.


	2. Come this way

Disclaimer: (runs off sobbing) No, I don't own POTC, as much as I wish I did

Disclaimer: (runs off sobbing) No, I don't own POTC, as much as I wish I did. The only thing(s) I own here are the Imperial and Yardarm Charity.

Estrella is the maid who helped Elizabeth prepare for bed right before the pirate attack in COTBP.

"Come this way"

Cutler said as he led Yardarm down the hall. They had reached his house and he was showing her to her room she would stay in.

"Thank ye for doing this. I surely would have been hung, and me child wouldn't have somebody to look after him"

"Your son? You are married then?"

"Don't cross that line if you wish to live, sir. My husband was killed a short while ago, and you no doubt were the cause of it."

"I had nothing to do with, er, your husbands death."

"Then why did the _Endeavor_ sail away from the scene, as fast as she could? Then why, did I see you laughing, as she did so? Then why, did you fire upon the _Imperial_? Answer those questions, and I will talk about it."

"Good night. I will answer them some other time. Breakfast will be at 6:30, be there or else."

The next morning…

Cutler sat at the breakfast table alone. Looking at the sundial just outside the window, he sighed. It was 7:00.

"Where is Miss Charity?" He asked the maid, Estrella.

"I don't rightly know, sir, but I'll go see if she is in her room with your permission sir."

"Yes, please go do that. And hurry back, I need to know where she is"

"Right away, sir." And she left.

Estrella knocked on Yardarm's door.

"Miss Charity? May I come in if it pleases you?"

There was no answer.

Running downstairs, Estrella said, "Sir, I knocked on her door, and there was no answer. What should I do?"

"I'll talk to her." He was not in a good mood. What if she had taken her leave, and abandoned him? He opened the door, and there she was, still asleep on the bed.

"Of course," he said to himself, "she had a long day, and I kept her up late. Estrella?" He called, as he went back downstairs, "Miss Charity will be sleeping, attend to her when she wakes up. I mean stay outside her door until she wakes up. Help her put on a proper dress, then bring her to see me."

"Yes sir, of course sir."


	3. When Yardarm woke up

When Yardarm woke up, she looked around the room

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC (struggles to hold back tears).

When Yardarm woke up, she looked around the room. It had been dark when she had arrived last night, so she slowly took in her surroundings. Hesitating for a moment, she decided to get up. Reaching under the bed for her boots, the maid walked in.

"Good morning, miss. The master says I'm to dress you, and take you down to his office."

"Dress me? But I'm already dressed! And if I wasn't, I wouldn't need help"

"Miss, he wants you in a dress. You're to go to his office, miss. And you can't go in those." Estrella said, gesturing to her clothing.

"Oh. Well, will I still have these? I can't leave them."

"I can't rightly say, miss. I'll ask the master."

"Alright then. What shall I wear?"

"I have a few things in here, miss."

She pulled open the closet doors, and inside hung several dresses.

"You expect me to wear one of those?"

"Yes miss, unless you want to be arrested."

After much deliberation, and complaining, Yardarm finally picked a dress.

"Miss, the master won't want to see you in that. He would want you to wear something similar to this."

The dress Yardarm had chosen was cream. It wasn't at all fancy, just very plain. The dress Estrella held up was a fancy lavender dress.

"Where does he want me to wear this?"

"Down to his office, miss. He said he wants you there."

"Alright then. But can't I wear this?"

Estrella inwardly sighed, trying not to let Yardarm see.

"No, miss. Try this one."

"Okay, okay. I'll wear that one."

Later…

"Finally you're here. I was afraid you would never get here." Said Cutler

"We came as fast as we could sir."

"Thank you Estrella, you are excused."

Estrella gave a little curtsey and left the room.

"What is it you want from me, Mr. Beckett?"

"I brought you here because I thought you might help me with something. Do you know this man?"

It was a picture of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Ooh, a little cliffy here. I might not be able to post more chapters for a bit, so please bear with me!


	4. Where did you get that?

Disclaimer: I've gotten over it now, I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I've gotten over it now, I don't own POTC. (tears streaming down face) Please R&R! I'll take suggestions too, just please don't be offended if I do not.

"Where did you get that picture?" Gasped Yardarm

"It doesn't matter so much as to where I got it, but as to your relationship with this man. I believe you were seen with him on the island of Tortuga"

"Yes it's true, I knew this man, but why you need to know escapes me."

"I need Sparrow arrested and hanged."

"Sparrow? That's not Sparrow" She spat out the name in disgust. "That is, I mean, was me husband, Robert Stevenson. You brutally attacked and sank his ship a year ago."

"My apologies, Miss Charity. This is Sparrow."

"No, it isn't. See, he has no dreadlocks, and he doesn't have the head decoration Sparrow does. Do you think I wouldn't know me own husband?"

"Again, my apologies, I didn't know."

"You should have known better. What information do you need?"

"Where is Sparrow? What is the name of his ship, and where is he headed?"

"Last I heard of Sparrow, he was finding a crew, so he could sail to the Isla De Muerta. His ship is named the Black Pearl and you should be able to find him in Tortuga."

"Now all I need you to do is go with me. You will go ashore in Tortuga, find him, and bring him to me."

"How do you know I'll not run off?"

"I think I can trust you. But just in case, I'll send a couple of 'friends' with you."

A few days later…

The _Palamine_ arrived in Tortuga, and all the soldiers went below deck.

"Now here is what you need to do. Find Sparrow, and lure him here. Then we will take him."

"How do I bring him here? He's a lot stronger than I."

"In these"

Cutler handed her some irons (shackles, handcuffs).

"Put these on him, and drag him here. Or you can drag him here first, it doesn't matter."

"I try my hardest"

"There is no try, it is either you do, or you don't."

"Then I will bring him here."

"Good."

With that he leaned over and kissed her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull back and look at him in disgust. Instead she returned the kiss, and then broke it.

"I'd best be going.

Just thought I'd start putting a bit of romance in!


	5. The Faithful Bride

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC. Sadly.

Yardarm, now dressed in her old pirate clothing, walked down the streets of Tortuga. Back in her natural habitat, she now felt more comfortable, and at ease. Only, she had to find Jack. Knowing he would be at the _Faithful Bride_, or, that's where he would be if he was here, she went the first.

"Yardarm! It's been way too long!" said the bartender, Philip.

"I know, I was held up longer then I calculated in Port Royal."

"So, what will it be? The usual? And I know you have a story to tell. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'll have the usual, and yes I have a story to tell."

"Here's your drink, I saw you walk in, and knew you'd want one. I'll be right back, and I'll want to hear that story!"

Taking the drink and sitting down at the bar, she pondered what she was going to tell him. She very well couldn't tell him the truth. Around here, the walls had ears, and she would be run out of town before the night was over. So she made up a story.

"Now, who're you looking for, and why?"

"Oh do I have to tell you?"

"Not if you don't want to. I'll still want to hear that tale of yours."

"No, the tale is why I'm here. I don't have a good one to tell you. Now, will you tell me something?"

"Depends on what it is. I can't tell you everything."

"Alright then, where is Jack Sparrow?"

"Sparrow! I didn't know you fancied him! He came in here about a month ago, looking for you. Said he had some business with you. Now what business is it?"

"I don't know, but I have business with him. Is he here?"

"Yes. He is upstairs with some wench I've never seen before. Wait till he comes down, otherwise you might get yourself killed."

"I'll do that."

On the _Palamine, _Cutler was getting worried. Did she resent him for the kiss? Is that why she had been gone for more that 4 hours now? Maybe Sparrow had killed her, and that's why she wasn't coming back. His mind was swirling with unsettling thoughts. She might have left, given his men the slip. Was the kiss just a trick, to try and assure him she would be back? Would she even come back?

In the _Faithful Bride_ Yardarm was getting a bit anxious. Did Cutler think it was all a trick? Jack wasn't anywhere in sight. Then she saw him walking down the stairs. With her best friend.

Please review!!


	6. Lisa and the brig

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC. Lisa and Yardarm Charity are my own.

"Lisa! What on earth are you doing here? And with that bloody man? Does your father know where you are?"

"Clara, don't yell at me. My father sent me here to support his drinking habit. Captain Jack was one of my regular customers."

"My name is no longer Clara, it is Yardarm. Are you a-," She couldn't bring herself to say it. Lisa sadly nodded.

"It was the only way I could. He forced me to do it."

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Here, take this. It should last your father the week, then you should be able to take some time off."

"Clara, I can't take this. I just-," Lisa ran off sobbing.

"Now look what you've done luv, you've driven off your best friend."

"Don't call me love, I'm nobody to you." She looked down. It wasn't true. She and Jack had had a loving relationship, until they were separated by some very unusual circumstances.

"Now listen lu-, Yardarm, we needs to talk."

"My ship is at the dock. We can talk there."

"The _Pearl _is at the dock as well. We can talk there."

"My ship. Now lets go."

Yardarm turned and walked towards the dock. There was the _Palimine_. She hesitated for a minute, and then walked up the gangplank. Cutler greeted her immediately.

"Where have you been? You were gone for nearly 5 hours. You should have sent one of the men back to tell me you would be a while."

"I found Sparrow, you should hide so he doesn't run. Here he comes now."

Jack walked up the gangplank and looked around.

"Pretty fancy ship you have here, Yardarm. Where did you get it?"

"Where I got it is none of your business. Philip said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?"

"I just wanted to know where you were. I hadn't seen you around these parts, and wanted to make sure of your well being."

With that Jack leaned over and kissed her. Cutler came out on deck and saw Jack kissing her. He stormed over and yanked her away from him. Grabbing Jack's arm, he propelled him to the brig with the help of 4 soldiers.

"What the hell were you thinking, kissing him like that. He is your enemy. You said so yourself."

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And don't swear at me, Mr. high-and-mighty."

She ran towards the stairs, and Cutler immediately began berating himself for what he had done.

In the brig…

"What do you want now, luv?"

"Jack, I had no idea! He's taken over the ship now, and is off to Port Royal to hang the both of us."

"He looked mighty angry when he saw us kissin' luv. And don't say you didn't enjoy it, I know you did."

"Jack, you have no idea. It's not what it looks like." She opened her mouth to say more, but Jack cut her off.

"I know bloody well what's going on. You thought you were going to get your revenge on me by bringing me to Beckett. Well, it bloody ain't gonna work."

"Jack, you don't listen! That was the problem between us years and years ago. You never heard anything I tried to say."

"That's because it was never worth listening to. 'Oh Jack, should I wear this shirt or this one?' 'Oh Jack, should I kill him now or later?' You never had anything worth listening to, so why should I have listened?"

"Yes, I was young and silly. Yes, I did talk about senseless things. Yes, it was wrong of me to be so careless in my ways. But it was wrong of you not to listen when I needed it. Why didn't you?"

"Because I was busy, luv. You never took the time to see if I was available to listen."

Their voices had been growing louder and louder, and they had begun to yell at each other. Neither noticed Cutler open the door and walk in.

"I asked you to marry me because I thought you were a good man. A good man that would always listen. Especially when I needed it most."

"What was it that you needed to tell me so bad? You never would tell me. Now you will."

"Jack, I was pregnant. By you. You never would listen to me when I tried to tell you. So I left. Now you have a son. But tell me Jack, how many children do you have? Was I just another notch in your belt?"

This last part she said with tears in her eyes, and very softly. Jack's eyes grew very wide.

"You never said anything about your, our son, luv. I heard never a word.

"Yes Jack. You just didn't listen."

She turned and was about to run up the stairs, but ran straight into Cutler. Her eyes shrank into slits as she became angrier, and angrier.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you were never married to Robert Stevenson." He said coldly. He turned and walked up the stairs. Yardarm turned, slapped Jack as hard as she could, then went crying up the stairs.

Please R&R! I would love suggestions. I have a vague idea of how I'm going to end this, but I'm not precisely sure. Thank you for my 5 lovely reviews! You have no idea how nice it is to open my e-mail and see reviews saying: Read me!!

The Pirate Queen (lol, that's my self-assigned nickname, although I bet I could convince my friends to call me that!)


	7. Feeling bad

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. I do, however, own Yardarm Charity, and the storyline.

Jack sat musing in his cell. What on earth had possessed him to rile her up like that? Now she would never love him again, as he had hoped. Then something hit him: Who had she yelled at as she left? He looked over, and saw Cutler standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So the great Jack Sparrow is now behind bars, thanks to your little girlfriend."

"Two things. 1. It is Captain Jack Sparrow. Remember the Captain. 2. She is not me girlfriend."

"Then why did you treat her as if you were breaking up with her? You weren't the one who saw the look of hurt on her face when she went running. You didn't –,"

"You don't know her mate." Cut in Jack "She'll love you, then break you're heart at the last minute."

Cutler glared at him and stormed up the stairs. Jack inwardly smiled. Yardarm had just done the same thing.

In her cabin, Yardarm sat sobbing on her bed. Why had she been so stupid? Did she think that he would listen now, after all these years? She decided that she would go to Tortuga, and drown herself in rum. That is, if Beckett let her. He probably wouldn't. Not after he learned that she had lied to him. Having cried all her tears, she laid down and fell asleep.

Cutler went up to Yardarm's cabin. Raising his hand to knock on the door, decided not to and just opened the door. Seeing her asleep on the bed, he walked over and straightened her out. The position she had been in couldn't have been comfortable. Noticing that she had been crying, he gently took his handkerchief and wiped her face.

Back in his cabin, Beckett sat on his bed and sighed. Why had he not made his presence in the brig known before he did? It had been wrong of him. Of course, now that he knew she had lied to him, he didn't care. He no longer cared about anything. All he wanted to do was take the pirates back to Port Royal, and hang them. Then, now that he knew where Tortuga was, he could go arrest those pirates, and hang them. Of course, he'd have to leave several soldiers behind in case another pirate ship came. He sighed. Inwardly, Beckett knew he wouldn't have the strength to hang Yardarm.

Review! Review! Review! Sorry about the short chapter. I'll have another longer one up soon!

Pirate Queen


	8. The hanging

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Upon reaching Port Royal, Cutler took Jack and Yardarm to the jail. Locking them in separate cells, he left.

"Jack?" Yardarm whispered.

"What is it, luv?"

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"There's no need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I should have listened."

"Aye Jack. You should have. Did I tell you that you, I mean we, have a son?"

"Yes, you did mention that. What does he look like?"

"He looks just like you, Jack. When he grows up, he'll be the spitten' image of you."

"Aye luv. I can't wait to see 'im. What's his name?"

"I named him after you. Jonathan Wesley Sparrow the Second."

"You must be proud of him. Now get some rest, luv. You don't want to fall asleep at your trial tomorrow."

"Trial? Cut-, Beckett said he would hang us immediately."

"No. Every pirate always gets a trial. Whether it's fair or not, you will get one."

With that, Jack leaned over and kissed her.

The next morning…

Beckett sat in his office, wondering what to do. His heart would break if he hung her. But he couldn't shirk his duties to the crown. He would have to do it.

That evening, after dark…

The soldiers led Yardarm to the noose. Beckett had decided to hang her first, so that he wouldn't have time to rethink his decision. Her list of crimes was very small, containing only one item. Being affiliated with Captain Jack Sparrow. The noose was placed around her neck when- "STOP!!" A shout rang out. Beckett quickly looked around. It was a private hanging, who could have yelled it? The call was just the diversion. He saw two soldiers running towards the platform. One of the soldier's hats fell off, and long dirty blond hair came tumbling down. Of course. Turner and Swann. How could he have forgotten about them? Suddenly more pirates swarmed in. There was too many to count. Elizabeth ran up and released Yardarm, whose face was streaked with tears.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that, miss. We're here to rescue you."

"Thank you. But what about Jack? We can't leave without him!"

"Don't worry. Will is getting him. All I need you to do is come with me."

Elizabeth took her out of the fort. This did not escape the attention of Beckett, who followed them. When Elizabeth got to the _Black Pearl_, Beckett made his move.

"HALT!" He yelled. Both women turned to look, at which point Mercer came out of the shadows and grabbed both of their arms.

"That will do, Mr. Mercer. I have them now."

Mercer left, but only after Beckett took hold of them.

"I didn't anticipate an escape attempt. Especially from the likes of you, Miss Swann."

"It's Turner now, in case you haven't heard. And I will not let this woman be hung. Just look at her. You can't do that to her." Yardarm was still in tears, and was glaring at Beckett

"I believe I can. But I will let her go. You must not be so quick to assume my intentions. I just need to know where you intend on taking her."

Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand. Miss, go that way. You will meet a man, who will be looking for you. Go with him."

Yardarm nodded, and ran off. Elizabeth turned and faced Beckett.

"Why should I tell you where I'm taking her? You'll just chase her down, and try to hang her again."

"That is where you are wrong." He quickly looked down. "She is sick, and needs proper medical attention." He had made up a lie, so Elizabeth wouldn't take her away. He couldn't loose her!

"You're lying! She is not sick, she is healthy. Know this, if you threaten her life, you will die."

Elizabeth ran towards the ship, and Beckett let her go. He knew she would be safe, and he could continue loving her from a distance. Looking behind him, he saw several pirates running his direction. He stepped aside and let them pass, knowing that they would take Yardarm to safety.

Please R & R!! Does anyone think that the hanging scene is bad? It seemed like that to me. I would love suggestions, and I will let you know if I use yours. Also, please tell me: Should I change the pairing to Yardarm/Jack? Thank you for the lovely reviews! One last thing, I won't post another chapter unless I get another review!

Pirate Queen of Tortuga


	9. Musings and Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

On with the story! Please review! I need them! Let me know if I'm doing badly! Also, I bet the last chapter is confusing to everybody, so let me explain a couple things. Will and Elizabeth aren't married, Elizabeth just said so. I'm not sure when this takes place, so give me a couple days, or weeks, and I'll get back to you.

Elizabeth led Yardarm into the cabin they would be sharing.

"Sorry it's so small. I figured you would rather share with me then with Jack. Will'll be there with him. I never did ask you, what is your name?"

"My name is Yardarm, Yardarm Charity. But you can call me Clara."

"Okay, Clara. My name is Elizabeth Turner, and I'm sure you've heard of my husband Will."

"Yes, he was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"You know, you're pretty smart! I think I shall like you. Now let me guess, you want some rest?"

Yardarm stared at her in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I've been in jail before. It's a tiring experience, to be sure. But nearly being hung? That's entirely different. I'll be leaving you alone now."

Elizabeth made towards the door.

"Wait, I know you from somewhere. And your name is familiar."

"Well, I am the Pirate King."

"Ah, yes. I was there, when you were elected."

"Oh? Well, I would love to talk about it. But you need some rest."

Elizabeth slipped out the door. Yardarm smiled, then slipped in the bed and fell asleep.

Port Royal…

Cutler Beckett sat at his desk. He couldn't keep his mind off of Yardarm. He knew she would be safe, and that's where she should stay. But he had to find out her true feelings. Did she (ugh) love Sparrow? He knew they had had a loving relationship at one time, but from what he had heard, that had been broken off long ago. Hopefully, long enough ago that he had a chance. Not wanting to wait another minute, he called for a ship to be ready at the end of the week. To bad he didn't know where she was.

Later that week in Tortuga…

Elizabeth led Yardarm to the home where she and Will had been living.

"You can stay in this room. If you need anything, holler."

"Wait, Mrs. Turner, what about Jack?"

Elizabeth turned and looked at Yardarm.

"Two things. One, call me Elizabeth, and two, Jack is at _The Faithful Bride_. You shouldn't go there."

"I've been there before, you needn't keep me."

"Yes, I should keep you. The taverns of Tortuga are no place for a respectable lady. You have no business there."

"Yes, I do have business there. I must speak with Jack immediately."

Yardarm looked away.

"He needs to know a few things."

"Alright. But you mustn't harm him. He's a good man."

Wow, now that I'm looking at it, this is chapter nine. Well, thank you for reading (no, this isn't the end,) and have a great day! Also, if anyone can tell me how to get rid of the extra line at the beginning, please pm me and tell me! I can't seem to get rid of it. Thanks!

Pirate Queen


	10. Taken!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

I'm sorry if anybody seems out of character. This is my first fic, and I'm having a bit of trouble making the story come out the way I want. You know what I mean? Well, on with the story!

Yardarm made her way through Tortuga. Coming to _The Faithful Bride_, she hesitated, and then went in. Surprisingly, it was nearly empty. She waved at Philip, then went and found Jack. He was sitting at a table, drinking rum with his back turned to her. He hadn't been there long, so he wasn't drunk. Yardarm thanked her lucky stars. This would make it so much easier.

"Jack?"

"No, I don't need any more members for my crew. So be on your way, lad."

"No Jack, it's me. And I've come to say I'm sorry."

"Yardarm! I thought you had abandoned me, for good. Come here, I want to show you something!"

Yardarm willingly followed until Jack stopped on the moonlit docks. He turned and pointed out to the open sea.

"Look at that luv, freedom."

Yardarm gasped, "Oh Jack, it's beautiful!" It was true. The way the moon shone upon the water made it look like it sparkled.

"Luv," Jack was clearly uncomfortable "Will you marry me?"

Yardarm began to cry, and Jack hugged her.

"Jack, I stopped loving you a long time ago. I still love you, but it's as if you are my brother. I don't have that kind of love for you anymore."

Jack looked away. He hadn't really expected her to accept his proposal (although he had hoped she would), but it led up to the subject he wanted to talk with her about.

"Yardarm, what do you think about Beckett?"

Yardarm stiffened. Jack could tell this would be hard. Elizabeth had asked him to find out her feelings for Beckett, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, he's nice, and he freed me from jail. And… and… and…" She couldn't think of anything else.

"Is that it?"

"Yes… Oh! And he said he loved me."

This would be the tricky part, thought Jack.

"Do you… um, love him back?"

Yardarm tore herself from his arms and looked him straight in the eye. Slapping him hard, she yelled at him.

"Jack Sparrow, that is none of your business. Now just leave me alone." Tears streaming down her face, she ran off. Jack reached up and put his hand where she had slapped him. He still loved her, and he knew that she loved Beckett. He would have to win her over. Again. Watching her run off, he saw several men grab her and knock her out cold. The men started running away with her, towards the ship at the end of the dock. There was something odd with the way they ran. It looked like they didn't run very much, and then it hit him. They were running in step! He knew then and there that they were East India Trading Company agents. And if his guess was right, Beckett had sent them.

"Oi!" Jack yelled, and ran after them. A few of them turned and looked at Jack, who came charging towards them. Like trained professionals, two of them grabbed his arms while a third knocked him out cold. He fell like a sack of potatoes, and the EITC agents got away.

The next morning…

Jack woke up with a bad headache. Sitting up, he realized that he was on the docks, and the morning business had already started. Quickly getting up, he ran towards Elizabeth's house.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!"

"What, what is it?"

"She's been kidnapped, we have to go save her!"

"Who? Kidnapped? By who? Jack, sit down, and tell me the whole story. But first let me get some tea."

After Elizabeth came back, Jack told her the whole story. Elizabeth's eyes grew in shock.

"The nerve! From what I can tell, he loved her. Why would he kidnap her? It will break her heart."

Jack inwardly smiled. He knew Elizabeth would stop at nothing to bring Yardarm back. Especially since she was spitting mad.

**On the **_**Palimine**_**…**

Yardarm sat up. Her head felt like it was going to explode, so she lay back down. Trying to remember where she was, the events of last night began to come back to her. Realizing that she was on a ship, and remembering that she had been kidnapped, she wondered what had happened to Jack. For his sake she must find out. Stumbling across the floor, she realized that she was wearing a nightdress. Cursing, she searched for a more "suitable" outfit as she called it. Stopping short, she wondered aloud

"Who changed my outfit?"

"That would have been me," said a voice from the other side of the room, startling her. She whirled around, and saw Mercer, staring at her with a smirk on his face. Reaching behind her, she felt for her knife, having forgotten she was not in her pirate clothing. Mercer laughed, saying: "You need not have a weapon, my dear. I'll overpower you anyway."

Lunging at her, he tried to rip her gown off. She stumbled on the hem as he pulled her towards him. Succeding in ripping it off, he gazed lustily at her. Then he started to remove his own clothing.

"Please, sir. Please don't do this."

Mercer just laughed. Ripping his shirt off, Yardarm noticed that his chest showed that he was as ugly as his face would imply. Having no shoes on would not be helpful, thought Yardarm. She ran his way, and he smiled. Then she kicked him where it hurts. Bending over in pain, he screamed. Yardarm took a book from the bookshelf, and knocked him out. Going over to the wardrobe, she found nothing but dresses. Muttering the worst swear words she could think of, she pulled out the least fancy dress, and attempted to put it on. Finding she could not, because she didn't have a corset, she found one it the wardrobe. Deciding that she should probably have the proper under things, she found those, and put them on as well. Now that she could put the dress on, she did so, and then went out on deck.

Hope you liked it, I put a bit more fluff in there, I don't know why, it just seemed like the thing to do. The weird thing is, is that this story is going out of control. I hardly control it anymore. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!

Pirate Queen


	11. Back to Port Royal

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

After dressing, Yardarm walked out on the deck, where she saw several sailors doing their jobs. Stopping one of the soldiers on deck, she asked him how long it would take them to get to Port Royal.

"About a week, miss." was his answer. Yardarm sighed. She would have to avoid Mercer for that long. Normally a week was short. But in this case, it would take forever.

"Is something not up to par, miss? If not tell me, and I'll be sure to fix it!" The young soldier beamed. He was thrilled that this beautiful young lady (he had no idea she was a pirate) had asked him. Normally young women asked Henry when they wanted something.

"Do you have your own cabin?" This took Samuel aback. What was she implying?

"Yes, miss. Er, what would you need with it?"

"Well, Mr. Mercer isn't very nice, if you know what I mean."

Samuel did not, so he stated that. He kicked himself, for tact had never been his strong suit. Yardarm raised her eyebrows at him, and he got her meaning. He nodded, and said,

"Right this way, miss? Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Clara Windstorm, but call me Yardarm."

Samuel's eyes grew wide. Now that he knew she was a pirate, she intrigued him. Knowing Beckett wanted her for a reason, he would go sleep in the fo'castle with the sailors. He told her so, with which she responded that she would sleep on the floor, and he could sleep in the bed. He smiled at her, and when she smiled back, it made his day.

In Port Royal, Beckett's office…

Cutler impatiently paced back and forth in front of his desk. Why couldn't the bloody ship move faster? It was supposed to arrive in an hour, but he couldn't wait. What if they couldn't find her? No, he shouldn't think that way. He should think positively. They did find her. Wait, there's the ship!! Cutler ran all the way to the docks, when he stopped short. Realizing that he should look dignified, and wait for Mercer to come to him, he looked around to make sure nobody saw him. He then hurried back to his office, trying to look as if he hadn't run down to the dock. It wasn't long before Mercer came in.

"You brought what I asked you to?"

"She's on the ship, sir. I can't find her."

"I'll find her myself then. Out of my way."

Beckett called a carriage, and then rode down to the docks. Trying to restrain himself from running, he began to search the ship. Noticing that one soldier in particular kept staring at him, he turned towards him.

"Do you need something?"

"Um, no sir. I've just heard a lot about you, and was memorizing your features." The soldier looked down, embarrassed.

"What's your name?"

"Samuel Jackson, at your service sir."

The young man pleased Beckett. Smiling, he asked him "Would you like to show me how much of the ship you know?" He asked this because he knew that all soldiers should be able to know the ships they sailed on like the back of their hands. He also knew it might bring him closer to Yardarm. Samuel smiled. He knew the ship better than anybody else, because he and Yardarm had explored it one afternoon.

"Yes sir."

They set off.

Tortuga, Elizabeth's house…

Jack was in a tizzy. Elizabeth wouldn't hurry up. He knew it had been about a week since Yardarm had been taken, but he was firmly convinced that they would hang her as soon as they got to Port Royal. Elizabeth was just as convinced that they would not, but thankfully had decided to come with Jack, to ease his mind. She had said she would be ready today, so Jack had gotten there at 6 o'clock in the morning. Naturally Elizabeth was still in bed. So Jack had waited around until 7:30, when Elizabeth got up. When they finally left at noon, Jack was in a state of panic. He made the crew work as fast as they could to get out of the port. Elizabeth walked up to Jack where he was standing at the wheel.

"Jack, you know they won't hang her. I've told you time and time again, Beckett loves her. He would never kill her."

"How can we be sure? He never gave me a chance, why should he give her one?"

"Because he didn't love you like he loves her. Now stop moping, and make the best of the week.

Hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense, I'm really tired.

Pirate Queen


	12. Together at last!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Samuel led Beckett around the ship, and even though Beckett knew the ins and outs of it, he listened intently. He wondered if the young soldier had met Yardarm. When they got back up to the deck, Beckett still hadn't seen Yardarm. He thanked Samuel, and left. He suddenly remembered he had told Mercer to take her to his office immediately. He impatiently climbed into his carriage and rode off.

At Beckett's office…

Yardarm was alone in Beckett's office, and she looked around. The last time she had been there, it had been a very trying time for her. Yardarm walked around, and looked at the map of the world. She traced everywhere she had been, and smiled. She had never seen anything like it. Suddenly, a voice startled her.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

She whirled around, and there was Beckett.

"Oh, Cutler!"

Yardarm ran across the room, and hugged him as tightly as she could. He hugged her back, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and regretted he had shown any display of affection in his business area. He wouldn't be able to stop now, so he broke the kiss. Looking into her confused face, all he told her was

"Not now, love." She smiled. Now that she knew he loved her, she said

"I love you too." How he loved that smile. He practically lived for it.

"Now you go home, my dear. I'll send Mercer so you won't get lost." He noticed instantly that her face took on a worried look.

"What's wrong, my beautiful? He's harmless."

"No, he's not. I know the way, and I'll be able to get there by myself." She smiled at him, but it wasn't the smile he loved.

"But I insist on sending an escort with you. He'll be good. Don't worry." He kissed the tip of her nose, and she smiled a genuine smile. But he could tell she still wasn't happy with going with Mercer, so he handed her a knife.

"Just in case." But he knew she wouldn't have to use it.

Yardarm made it back without incident, she had lost Mercer early on in the journey. Spotting Estrella at the market she secretly tailed her to Cutler's home. Knocking 5 minutes later, Estrella opened the door.

"Miss, your back! Wait till the master hears! He will be so happy."

"It's okay, it's okay. He knows. He sent me here."

"Okay, I'll show you to your room, miss."

Two hours later…

Beckett walked in the door, and saw Estrella.

"Estrella, did Yardarm make it here?"

"Yes sir, she did. She is in her room asleep sir." She smiled.

"Did you give Mercer a cup of tea before he left? And did he say anything about taking the rest of the day off?"

Estrella frowned.

"Mr. Mercer didn't come, sir. She was by herself."

It was Beckett's turn to frown.

"I sent him with her. Are you sure he didn't follow her all the way here?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then, I'll have a talk with him on Monday."

He went up to Yardarm's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He opened the door, and saw her propped up on top of the bed in her nightdress. He loved her so much. He walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. She smiled a devilish smile at him, and he laughed. He gently ran his fingers over the soles of her feet, and she giggled. Smiling, he started to tickle her feet. She laughed, and he could tell she was ticklish. So he continued tickling her, and she continued laughing. He tickled harder, and harder, and she was laughing so hard, she couldn't say anything. Finally, she gasped out "Stop (laughter) tickling my (laughter) feet!" Beckett smiled a too innocent smile, as he started to tickle her knees (A/N: Yes I know, it's a strange place, but my dad tickles me there all the time, and it tickles.) She laughed, and he stopped. They sat there for several minutes drinking in the sight of each other. Yardarm let out a jaw-popping yawn, which made Cutler remember his manners.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. Here." He helped her up off the bed, and pulled the covers back. Settling her into bed, he turned at the doorway and smiled at her.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the room next to you."

She smiled back.

"I'll remember that!"

"One more thing, what's your real name?"

"Oh, Clara. Clara Turner. Please call me that, instead of Yardarm.

Okay, the tickling thing was random, but I thought of it because my older brother came in and started tickling me, and it seemed like he was never going to stop. Please R&R! Thank you to potterlotrgirl09, Cecilia Frieson and Ivyshadow. I'm officially calling them this story's top 3 fans.

Pirate Queen


	13. A very trying day for Yardarm

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Whoa, I just realized I'm on chapter 13! Well, enjoy this latest installment!

As Beckett headed towards his bedroom, he thought about Clara's (I'll be calling her that from now on, she'll only be Yardarm if somebody calls her that) answer. Turner. Was she related to William Turner? He would ask her in the morning, it would be improper to ask her tonight.

The next morning…

When Clara came down to breakfast the next morning, Cutler was already there.

"Good morning, Cutler. I trust that you slept well?"

"Well enough, my dear."

They ate in silence for a while, and when they were done, Cutler looked her in the eye an

"Are you related to William Turner?"

"Yes, yes I am. Mr. Turner is my father. He left when I turned 18. My mother, Charlotte, had a child 9 months later, and named him William as well. I left soon after he was born, and found a place in the real world."

Cutler pieced this together, and figured that Clara was Will's older sister. It would explain why Will went to such lengths to save her. Smiling, he asked her if she would like to go down to his office for the day, and spend it there with him. He was overjoyed when she said yes, so they set off at once. Once they got there, Cutler showed Clara around, and told her what he did. She was fascinated by it all. When she yawned hugely, that's when Cutler sent her home. He knew she had had a long day yesterday, and didn't get the sleep she needed last night.

A couple days later…

The _Messenger _sailed into Port Royal, and Jack, Will and Elizabeth got off.

"Jack, you search the fort, Elizabeth, you go search the jails. I'll find Beckett's office and see if she's there." Jack and Elizabeth nodded and ran off. It just so happened that Clara had gone to Beckett's office that day. Will silently walked in, a difficult task in boots, but he was able to anyway. He passed Gillette's office, the Norrington's, and finally reached Beckett's.Peering inside, he saw Beckett and Clara hugging and kissing. Becoming angry, he stormed over, and ripped her out of his arms.

"What are you doing, Miss Charity? This man is our enemy. You have no right to run around kissing him." He glared daggers into Beckett, who glared right back.

"William, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. Now leave. Right now."

"Miss Charity, I can't leave you here. Now come along." Will, being a lot bigger than her, started to drag her out the door. She struggled, but he wouldn't stop taking her. Beckett, oddly enough, just stood there. He knew Will wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he tried to stop him. Will turned at the doorway, picked up Clara like you would a baby, and carried her all the way to the _Messenger_. She screamed and yelled at him the whole way there, but he just continued carrying her. As soon as he got to the cabin she would be occupying, he set her down and looked her in the eye.

"Miss Charity, I don't ever want to see you with that son-of-a-bitch again. How dare he touch you?"

"Will, you have no right. I love him, and as your older sister I refuse to let you order me around."

Will was madder than she had ever seen him before now, and shocked as well.

"Miss Charity, if I have to keep you locked up to keep you from seeing him, I will. And you are not my sister. My mother told me I had no siblings."

"Stop calling me Miss Charity, that is not my name."

"Then what it? I must know."

"You may call me Miss Turner"

"You are not my sister."

With that, he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. She turned and collapsed on the bed, sobs racking her body. How could he be so mean? For sure, she hadn't been there for his childhood like she should have been, but he shouldn't be able to do that.

Beckett was furious. He and Clara had been having a wonderful time, until young Turner came and spoiled it all. He had just asked her to marry him, and she had said yes. They would have wed in a month had Turner not come and kidnapped her! Now he had to go rescue her again. But wait! Turner's ship couldn't have left yet! Grabbing his sword, he ran towards the docks.

At the docks…

When Cutler got there, he looked over the ships. One of them seemed out of place, and it had to be Turner's. He rushed up to it, and ran aboard. Not seeing anybody, he cautiously went down the stairs, and pulled open the first closed door. Luckily for him, it was Clara's cabin.

"Clara!"

"Cutler!"

They hugged each other tightly.

"Clara, we must get out of here. Turner will kill me if he finds me, and I don't think either of us want that to happen." Clara nodded.

"I agree with you. And he will kill you."

They snuck towards the gangplank, but Will heard them. He whirled around, and saw Beckett's hand on Clara's arm. He was already angry with him, this enraged him. He pulled out his sword, and charged at Beckett.

"William, don't do this!" screamed Clara. She ran to stop him, but he shoved her out of the way. She quickly turned around and jumped onto his back, which slowed him down. William (Will and Elizabeth's son, whom I'll call William, and Will is Will, Bootstrap should I include him will be Bootstrap), whom the commotion had brought above, looked on with interest. Clara successfully detained Will enough that Beckett was able to escape, and Will locked her in her cabin again. She banged against the door, and Barbossa came in with an evil smile on his face.

"Did you want me, Miss Turner?"

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the support.

Pirate Queen


	14. The escape

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

I finished up my Hannah Montana fic, so I should have more time for this one. Although, I did start another one about Will…

Clara looked at Barbossa in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. Young William (A/N: He's talking about Will here.) told me that we were, what's the word, housing you. I heard your screams, and needed to know if it was me you wanted." He smiled at her, but she didn't like the way it looked.

"No, it's off of this ship that I want. Can you help me?"

"No, we've already left the docks. I don't see how I could get you there."

"You could create a distraction, while I steal away in a rowboat. You don't have to "know" I was going to do it."

Something about her irritated Barbossa. She seemed to know what she was doing, but did she really think he would do it?

"What would be in it for me?"

"Well, I'll give you this." She took off her pearl necklace, and held it out in her hand. He walked over, took it, and said:  
"That'll do. Now you best be going." He had no idea why he was doing this. Jack would kill him when he found out. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Barbossa left the room, and Clara followed him closely. She pondered the whole way what the distraction he would make would be. She didn't have long to wonder. When they got up there, he pushed one of the crew into the water and yelled: "MAN OVERBOARD!" Everybody went over to look, and Barbossa helped Clara get a boat.

"Thank you for helping me. My names Yardarm."

"And mine would be Barbossa. Now off with you."

She left, and thought about that name. It was so familiar! But she would think about that later. Right now she had to get to land, and then to Cutler.

**That evening…**

Will had been thinking about it all day. Perhaps she really was his sister. After all, why would she have any reason to lie about that? He decided to go and talk things out with her. It would be the best thing to do. He went down to her cabin, and knocked on the door.

"Miss Charity?" When there was no answer, he concluded that she had already gone to sleep. He (strangely) found himself relieved that she was (or so he thought).

Clara had made it safely to Port Royal, and to Cutler's house. Cutler was relieved to find her safe and sound, and (of course) took her in. Since it wasn't that late, they started to plan their wedding. Forgetting about the time, they stayed up way into the night. The next morning at breakfast, they giggled (well, Cutler just smiled) at how late they had stayed up. Cutler didn't go to work, because it was a Saturday. Clara noticed that he was taking his job a lot less seriously now that they had gotten together. She wondered if that was a good thing, then concluded that is was.

**On the **_**Messenger**_**…**

When Clara still hadn't appeared at breakfast, Will asked Elizabeth to go check on her. When Elizabeth told him she wasn't there, he wasn't happy.

"I thought I locked the door. And from the outside, too." He looked at the doorknob, and saw the key's hanging out, on the outside. They had searched the ship, and there was not a trace of Clara.

"Somebody let her out."

"But who would do that? We worked so hard getting this crew so we could go get her. Jack is going to be sick when he learns of this." Elizabeth had followed Will down the stairs.

"I don't know." He sighed. "But I aim to find out."

"I personally think it might have been…" She didn't have anyone who would.

"Not Jack, and I highly doubt it was part of the crew. That would leave…"

"Barbossa." They said it together. It was perfectly clear now.

"But why would he do that?" Elizabeth looked at her fiancée in surprise.

"Will, I'm surprised at you. If what she said was true about being your sister, then he recognized her. To this day, I think he and Bootstrap were good friends. She looks just like you. I thought you would have noticed that."

"By the powers, you're right. I'll go ask him about it." Will headed up the stairs, and Elizabeth smiled to herself. She was glad Will had something to do that wasn't too boring. It was bad for him when he had nothing to do.

**3 weeks later at Beckett's office…**

Cutler sat there finishing up his work. His wedding day was a week away, and he was starting to get nervous. Silly thing to be nervous about. He should be happy. He was marrying the love of his life. What was there to be nervous about?

Back at Beckett's house, Estrella and Clara were giggling about the flowers. Clara (knowing nothing about flowers) had suggested that they use dandelions. Estrella knew all about flowers, and quickly told her what they were, which produced a gigglefest.

"So, what flowers should we use then?"

"Hmm, I think roses, if that would please you miss!

"Roses… Are those the red ones with thorns?" Estrella suppressed a giggle.

"Yes miss. They would look lovely with your dress."

"Roses it is!!"

Thank you for reading this latest installment. I really enjoy the reviews you guys leave. Also, if you don't mind, check out my story on Will.

Pirate Queen


	15. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

This will be my last chapter… I will miss Clara. I'll probably at a later date write a sequel. But only after I finish all the other stories in my head! Also, this chapter takes place a week after the last one ended.

Warning: Intense kissing happens in this chapter! (Intense kissing is a little joke between my older brother and I, he went and saw Iron Man, and I was looking at the ratings, and that's one of the things it said…).

Clara was thrilled. It was finally her wedding day, and she was marring the man she truly loved. As she walked down the aisle, she saw Cutler watching her, and she could tell that he truly loved her as well. After the wedding, they were at their reception. People who she had no idea who they were came up to say congratulations to Cutler, and best wishes to her (A/N: it's proper to do that, I read Miss Manners and that's what she says. Yes, I actually read weird stuff like that.). A Mr. James Norrington wanted Cutler to go on a business trip with him the next day, but Cutler respectfully declined, for which Clara was glad.

"Cutler, dear, you simply must introduce me to these people. I don't have the slightest idea of who they are!"

"Of course, my dear."

He introduced everybody to her, and her to everybody after that. She tried her hardest to behave properly, and from the look on Cutler's face, she was succeeding.

A week later…

Clara and Cutler had just gotten back from their honeymoon (did they have honeymoons then?), and were settling down into Cutler's old house, which was now her house as well. They were standing in front of the fire, kissing. It was nearing the "get a room" stage, when Estrella came and interrupted them.

"There is a guest here to see you, sir."

Waiting in the hall was Norrington.

"There has been a break in at the fort sir! You are needed!"

Cutler sighed.

"I shall be back, my dear."

"Stay safe!"

"I shall!"

He gave her a quick kiss, put on his cloak and left. Right after he and Norrington left, Elizabeth and William ran in.

"Yardarm! You're safe!"

"Safe? I was never in danger!"

"We've come to rescue you. After you were kidnapped again, Will said he needed to talk to you. Come with us, we'll take you home, to where you belong."

"But I don't need rescuing. I've married Cut- Beckett, and I plan on staying here."

Elizabeth's face fell.

"But you can't have married him. Come with me."

At that point Will walked in. Clara's heart fell, because she knew Will wouldn't let her stay.

"Great, you found her. Now let's go!"

"Will, she doesn't want to go. She said she married Beckett."

Will was growing more and more impatient.

"We need to go. He'll be coming back soon. Right this way, Miss Turner!"

Clara looked at him in surprise. He must have realized that she was telling the truth after all!

"But Will. I am a married woman now. I can't just leave my husband to go gallivanting of with pirates!"

"Miss Turner, you are a pirate. Now come along."

"But Father," William spoke up, "Can't you see she wants to stay?"

Will, having not thought about it, looked at her and made a hard decision.

"You're right son. She does. Miss Turner, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then here you shall stay." He turned to walk out the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?" That was Elizabeth, and the look on her face was incredulous.

"Don't make this any harder on me than it already is." He left.

"William, say goodbye to your aunt."

William looked at Clara with trepidation. He hardly knew this lady, and she was his aunt?

"Goodbye." It was barely above a whisper, but all three people in the room heard it.

"Goodbye, William." Clara knelt down, and hugged the little boy, who hugged her back. She stood back up, and hugged Elizabeth, who had started to cry. Clara was crying as well, and they hugged. Will poked his head back in the door.

"Are we going?"

"Yes. Come, William. We must go."

"I want to talk with you, Miss Tur-, I mean, Mrs. Beckett." She could tell it pained him to use her new name. "Go on, Elizabeth, William. I'll meet you at the ship." They left, and Will turned to Clara, and looked at the floor.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted, about you being my, um, older sister. Mum never told me about you, and well, it was a shock."

"Will, look at me." He looked up. "It's okay. I know how you feel. Mum told me that our father was dead. It came as a surprise to me when he shows up on my 18th birthday. 9 months later, you were born, and I went out to sea. I never thought about you again, until I saw you 3 months ago. You looked so much like Father that I could hardly breathe."

"I never asked you this, but what is your name?"

"Clara. Clara Beckett."

"Why did you change your name to Yardarm Charity?"

It was Clara's turn to look away.

"I wanted to escape the Turner name. I was furious with both Father and Mum. Father for coming back, and then leaving a day later, and Mum for getting pregnant. It was a difficult time in my life."

"Clara, I want you to know this. I love you." He gathered her in a hug, for she had started to cry again. It was here that Cutler walked in, sopping wet. He wasn't too happy, but he had been in a fairly good mood, so he wasn't too mad either.

"Clara, what is the meaning of this?" She could tell from his voice that he was tired, and just wanted to go to bed. Will released her from his hug, and she turned to face her husband.

"Cutler, this is my younger brother, Will Turner. Will, this is my husband, Cutler Beckett."

They politely shook hands, and Will said he needed to be going.

"Goodbye Will. Give my regards to Jack, and tell him that I miss him."

"I'll do that. Keep a weather eye on the horizon. I'll be coming to visit you, along with Elizabeth and William. That is, if your husband doesn't mind." He looked questioningly at Cutler, who shook his head.

"No, I don't mind. But once a month, at the most."

"Next month then. Goodbye."

Clara struggled to hold back tears, and as soon as he left, Cutler took her in his arms, and she cried out all her tears.

"There, there. It'll be okay. He'll come see you again."

"I know. I know. It'll be so long 'til he does though. She looked up, and dried her tears. He smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her.

The End

Now I know for sure I'll have to write a sequel someday. But only after I finish my Will story. Two stories are too hard to keep up. So I'll only be doing one at a time from now on. But I will add one-shots when they come to me, like I did earlier today. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, Ivyshadow, Cecilia Friesen, Helen Pokemon, potterlotrgirl109 and kweenofmagic. I couldn't (and wouldn't) have done it with out you.

Pirate Queen of Tortuga


End file.
